


Fantasy & Reality

by memymo



Category: Friends
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memymo/pseuds/memymo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all fairy tales had a happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy & Reality

**Fantasy**

Their last kiss was one exchanged when they both lie together in their bed, old and wrinkled and weak, but still completely in love. Somehow, Joey’s managed to find Chandler’s hand and laced their own bony fingers together to make sure Chandler wouldn’t go anywhere without him (or he wouldn’t lose Chandler).

They just held on tight, until their heartbeats slowed down and they stopped living. A faint “I love you” vibrated in the air.

* * *

 

**Reality**

Their last kiss was a chaste, brief one as Chandler was rushing through the door because he was late for work. Again. It was not Joey’s fault, but he had to admit they did get a little too excited last night. There was no “I love you” or “Have a nice day” afterwards. They thought it wasn’t necessary.

They were wrong, because now Joey did not have another chance to kiss Chandler or to tell him “I love you.” He couldn’t even look at Chandler anymore, lying terribly alone and unmoving on the cold metal of the morgue.

Not all fairy tales had a happy ending.


End file.
